


Nails

by HeavensMostAdorable



Series: Malec One Shots [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6593224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavensMostAdorable/pseuds/HeavensMostAdorable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Izzy had her mind on something, there wasn’t much Alec could do about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nails

**Author's Note:**

> A couple people mentioned liking fics with Izzy doing Alec's makeup in my Makeup fic, then someone gave me the fantastic idea of Izzy doing Alec's nails before he went on a date with Magnus.  
> This fic does reference the fic I wrote, Makeup, but you don't need to read it to understand what's going on. Enjoy!

When Izzy had her mind on something, there wasn’t much Alec could do about it.

So when Isabelle stated, not asked, stated, that she was going to paint Alec’s nails, the only choice he had really was to roll his eyes and grumble “Fine…”  
They hadn’t done something like this in years, the last time was when they were little kids and he was just trying to be a good big brother. He guesses that he was trying to do the same thing even now.

“Remember, I have a date with Magnus, we ended up not going last time.”  
Izzy raised her eyebrows, a grin stretching across her lips. “Yeah? What did you two do instead?”  
“Shut up.” Alec rolled his eyes. “I just asked if I could try his makeup sometime, so he decided that he would do it then and take me to his club.” He put his hands in front of him on the table while Izzy looked at nail polish colors. “It was actually kind of fun.” He admitted. “And the makeup looked good.”  
“I wish I could’ve seen that.”  
“You would’ve teased me, or showed Jace so he’d tease me.”  
“I would not! Well...I probably would show Jace…”

Alec smiled a little, Izzy finally choosing a glittery purple shade. She looked up and couldn’t help but smile back at her brother. “He makes you happy.” She observed. “And he helps you try new things. Come out of your shell.”  
“I’m not shy, Izzy.”  
“I know you’re not. What I’m saying is you put up this barrier for so long, and now Magnus is helping you take it down. It’s a good thing.” She unscrewed the cap of the nail polish. “Stay still.” She warned before starting to get to work.

“You’re...proud of me, right?” Since he and Magnus got together, he hadn’t really had a conversation about it with his family minus his mother scolding him.  
“Of course I am. It’s who you are, Alec. It doesn’t change anything about you. And besides, you’re an adult. You can handle yourself and make your own decisions.”  
“So you’re not worried about me being with Magnus?”  
“Like I said, you’re an adult. If you didn’t want anything to do with him, you could handle it yourself.” Izzy glanced up at her brother. “Why? Are you having second thoughts?”  
“No. It’s just…after everything with Camille...”  
“Magnus told you he was done with her, didn’t he?”  
“It’s not about that. I understand he’s been with other people...It’s just...He’s immortal, I’m not. He’s never going to age, I am. Someday he’s going to attend my funeral and...I don’t know, I don’t want to put him through that?” He sighed. “I don’t understand why he wants to do this if it’s just going to end with him hurting.”

Izzy paused her painting and looked up at her brother. “Who knows how it is to be immortal. I’m sure you and Magnus will talk about it, but just remember, he wants to be with you for a reason.”  
“Right….Thanks.”  
“You can come to me for anything, Alec. You know that.”  
“Yeah, yeah, I know. Now hurry, I need time to get ready after you’re done.”  
Izzy laughed. “It doesn’t take hours, Alec. See? We’re done. You just have to let it dry, and I have some remover in my room.  
“Thanks Izzy! Bye!” Alec rushed off to his room to get ready. He still had a while, but the young man was too nervous to just sit around for ten minutes thinking about the date he was about to have.

____________________________________________________________________________

They ended up going to that Ethiopian place Magnus mentioned, and the food was amazing. The pair of them talked and laughed all the way through their dinner, never a quiet moment between them. When they finally finished their dinner, they both decided to have dessert (chocolate cake), and chatted back and forth as they waited.

“I’m having a good time.”  
“I hope so, or this would all be for nothing.” Magnus smiled and took Alec’s hands. “I hope we can do this again.”

The warlock rubbed his fingers against Alec’s hands and suddenly felt the smooth, then bumpy texture of the shadowhunter’s nails. Curiously, he examined Alec’s fingernails and smiled at what he saw. 

“Experimenting again, I see.”  
“Hm? What?” Alec glanced down at his purple nails and let out a gasp in surprise. 

“I-I thought I took that off! Izzy was the one-”  
“Alexander, it’s fine.”

Alec looked into the warlock’s eyes. “It is?” Magnus scoffed. “Of course it is, I’m wearing nail polish, aren’t I?” He smiled warmly at the younger man and squeezed his hands.

“It looks nice, though you obviously didn’t wait for it to dry.” Alec smiled a little. “I was a little nervous for our date.” He admitted. “I forgot to take it off.”

“You should paint them more often. If you like it, that is.”

Alec looked down at his hands, his eyes focusing on the deep purple of his nails. “...I think I like it.” He decided. “But I use my hands a lot, so I probably can’t wear it often if I want it to look nice.”

“There’s ways to make it last longer. I can show you, Darling.” Magnus leaned in and kissed Alec’s cheek. “I’m glad you’re trying new things, Alexander. I’ll be here to support you, whatever you decide to try next.”

Alec couldn’t help but blush. “...Thank you, Magnus. Really. I appreciate how supportive you are. I’m not really used to that, I guess.”

The warlock cupped the shadowhunter’s cheek. “I’ll always support you, Alexander. No matter what.”

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts at my [Tumblr ](http://larlarinlalaland.tumblr.com)


End file.
